Disaster or Destiny?
by Simple Perfection
Summary: Hermione joins her friends in a game that will ruin her seventh year. But will it be as bad as she thought or will she get something worthwhile out of it? SeverusHermione or so I think. Please, tell me what you think.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related things are not mine. They are owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I make no money whatsoever out of this. It is simply to have some fun with the characters we all love and hopefully improve my writing.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

It was a cold night as Hermione walked down the slopes of the grounds of Hogwarts. She wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck and shoved her hands inside her pockets.

"Professor, I think we're done. Shouldn't we get inside now?" said Hermione, her lips shivering. Snape looked down at her and nodded.

Hermione sighed in relief as she stepped into the warmth of Hogwarts. She had been patrolling the grounds with Snape for an hour; at first there was a soft breeze but then the wind grew stronger. Snape walked to the stairs that led down to the dungeons but Hermione called after him.

"Professor!" she said and ran to him.

"Yes?" he asked, frowing.

"I can't patrol the grounds tomorrow; Draco Malfoy will do it."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason for this?"

"Well, I'm doing extra work and I have my Head Girl duties to fufill --"

But Snape simply gazed at her in disgust and walked away. Hermione frowned.

"Gee," she said as she headed to the Gryffindor Tower, "He never changes, that man."

Hermione had her own rooms on the seventh floor but she knew Harry and Ron needed help with their homework tonight. But when she stepped into the common room, she didn't find the two sitting on a desk, doing their work, they were instead sitting in a circle accompanied by Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny. Everyone else was asleep.

"Great!" said Ron, "You came just in time, we're just about to start."

"Start what? I thought you two needed help?"

Harry smiled. "We got help from another source, now come on!" he urged.

"But I've got work to do."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's only been a week!"

Hermione gazed at them, then smiled and sat between Harry and Seamus. "Truth and Dare again?" she said.

"Yep," said Dean, "And we got Veritaserum and this other potion that makes the person do the dare."

"Where did you get them from?"

"Why Snape's cupboard of course!" said Harry, smiling widely.

"I am Head Girl and I could get you in trouble," said Hermione seriously.

"It's not stealing...just using something without asking. Besides, the git will never know," said Ron. Hermione frowned.

"Okay come on, let's get started," said Parvati excitedly and turned a quill into an arrow. She spun it and it soon stopped, pointing at Ron.

"Ooh," squealed Parvati, "Truth or Dare?"

Ron smirked, "Dare."

"Here," said Dean as he gave him a bottle of blue coloured potion. Ron took a drink.

Parvati bit her lip then broke into a grin. "I dare you to give Seamus a lap dance."

Everyone burst out laughing. Ron turned red and Seamus backed away. But the potion took effect and Ron was soon all over Seamus. He sat back after five minutes with his ears and face burning red. He and Seamus glared at Parvati while she laughed hysterically.

"Go on," said Hermione to Ron, "spin the arrow."

It stopped at Lavendar. Ron gave Parvati a glance and looked disappointed.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth," said Lavendar, still giggling.

"_Shut up,_" said Seamus. Lavender took a sip of Veritaserum.

Ron scratched his chin as though he had a beard there. "Hmm," he said, "If you had to snog a girl, who would it be?"

Lavendar's eyes went wide. "You can't ask that!" she said.

"Ron, that's cruel," laughed Hermione.

But Lavendar was turning blue. She was fighting back the potion. The boys were suppressing their laughter as they waited for Lavendar's response.

"Pansy Parkinson!" she soon blurted.

Dean rolled on the floor and burst into laughter. Lavender covered her face with her hands. "Don't worry," said Ginny to Lavendar, fighting back a smile.

A few minutes later when Lavendar relaxed again, she spun the arrow. It pointed to Harry. Parvati whispered something in Lavendar's ear.

"Oi," said Harry, "you can't do that!"

"There are no rules after all," said Ginny.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Lavendar.

Harry pondered on this for a while. "Dare," he said finally and took a drink.

"Okay," said Lavendar with a glint in her eye, "I dare you to French kiss Hermione for a whole two minutes."

"What?" spluttered Hermione.

"No way!" said Harry. He glanced at Hermione. "Not that I wouldn't want to kiss you but --"

"I know," said Hermione, backing away.

But Harry couldn't fight the potion and he soon had Hermione captured in a kiss. Hermione put a hand around Harry's neck. His tongue soon made it's way freely into her open mouth. After the two minutes, Harry backed away slowly.

"That was like kissing a brother," panted Hermione.

Harry was nodding his head. "Now I know how it feels to kiss a sister."

"You are a good kisser, though," said Hermione, smiling.

Harry grinned. "Krum must've had a good time with you," he said.

"We're still here," said Ginny.

Harry spun the arrow and it pointed to Dean.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Promise me I won't have to kiss anyone?"

"Promise," said Harry, smirking.

"Okay, dare," said Dean.

"I dare you to send Goyle a love letter."

Dean's mouth went wide.

Hermione laughed along with the others. Dean rose to her feet and brought back a parchment, ink and quill. Harry told him what to write and Dean signed it with his name after he'd written everything Harry said. He put in an envelope and gave it to Harry. "You send it with a school owl," he said.

"Gladly," said Harry, grinning.

"It seems as though the whole point of this game is to humiliate each other," said Hermione.

"That's why we love it," said Seamus.

Dean spun the arrow and it stopped at Hermione. "Now we humilate _you_," he laughed.

"I'm Head Girl, don't you ask me something that will ruin my reputation."

The boys put their heads together. The girls sent Hermione a sympathetic look.

"So what will it be?" asked Dean.

Hermione thought about this; this was a stupid game but she had to choose nonetheless.

"Fine, truth, whatever," she said and took a sip of Veritaserum.

Dean smirked mischievously. "Who would you sleep with from the Slytherins?"

Hermione kicked herself mentally. She didn't even know the answer to this herself but the potion was taking effect.

"Professor Snape!" she said finally.

They all gasped, including Hermione herself.

"Oh my god," said Harry.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us!" said Ginny angrily.

"What, it's wrong, you've put something in this potion!"

"No we haven't," said Dean, staring at Hermione. He and Seamus burst out laughing. "I thought you would've said Malfoy," said Dean.

"I hate every one of the Slytherins!" And this was true. Sure, Hermione respected Snape but she wasn't actually attracted to him.

"Hermione, how could you love Snape? _Snape?_" said Ron, shaking his head.

"I don't! I swear!" said Hermione. She felt like slapping them all. Parvati looked kindly at Hermione and shot the boys an angry look. "Don't worry, they don't understand. Love is complicated."

"But I'm not in love with Snape!" said Hermione in frustration. Ginny, Lavendar and Parvati gave her understanding looks while the boys chuckled.

"Well, go on, Hermione, spin it," said Ron.

"I don't want to play this stupid game," she said in a quiet voice.

"Look, Hermione," said Harry, "It's fine, Lavendar wants to shag Parkinson, it's okay."

"I do not want to shag Parkinson!" hissed Lavendar.

Hermione shrugged. She could not believe this; _she did not want to sleep with Snape. _

_Oh, they must've done something to the potion_, she thought and spun the arrow. "Truth or Dare?" she asked Seamus.

"Truth."

"When you and Dean were late to class two days ago, what were you really doing?"

Seamus and Dean stared at each other and both turned red. "We were snogging in the toilet."

"_You're gay?_" asked Ron in disbelief.

"No! We were just wondering how it would feel," said Seamus, wishing they'd all stop staring at him. He took the arrow and spun it. It pointed back on Hermione. "_No way,_" she said, "Someone else have a turn."

"No can do," said Ginny. Hermione glared at her. Ginny shrugged and gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"Oh good," said Seamus. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Hermione not wanting to reveal anything else.

"I dare you," said Seamus slowly, "to flirt with Snape this whole year and make him sleep with you after graduation."

"No way!" exclaimed Hermione, rising to her feet. "That is too much!"

"Too bad, you drank the potion, you'll have to do it."

"No I don't! I don't want to sleep with Snape, I can't _flirt_ with him! This is my last year, I'm Head Girl and I don't want to ruin it!"

"Hermione, this potion is like the _Imperius Curse_ but you can control it as long as you have the intention of doing the dare."

"But -- why did you have to dare me something like this?" she said turning to Seamus, on the verge of tears.

"Look I'm sorry, Hermione," said Seamus, looking genuinly sorry, "I didn't mean to --"

"_Didn't mean to what?_ I can't sleep with my Professor! Even if I turn seventeen and graduate. Do you know how bad this is going to make me look! And how can you possibly think Snape is going to sleep with _me_? Of all the people!" said Hermione heatedly.

They all went silent. Hermione turned to leave but stopped halfway. "How does this pathetic potion work?" she asked.

"Well, it kind of controls you so if it senses you aren't doing a proper job with the dare, it'll just do it for you," answered Parvati.

"What do you mean, _do it for you?_"spat Hermione.

"It might just tell you to pull Snape into a room after graduating and do the job."

Hermione scowled down at her friends, an angry fire burning in her eyes then stormed out of the room. Hermione was actually looking forward to this year but now, after this, she had a feeling it was not going to go as planned.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Please review! Tell me what you think :-)


End file.
